Big Cat
Big Cats replaced the Lions that were a part of the initial release of the Mo' Creatures Mod. They now include male and female Lions, Tigers and White Tigers, Cheetahs, Panthers, and Snow Leopards. Lionesses and Tigers will always attack the player when in range. Male Lions, Panthers, Leopards and Snow Leopards will only attack the player if hungry or if the player attacks them first. Big Cats will attack other Mobs when hungry. Once they eat or kill their prey, they'll stop being hungry for a while. Big Cats of different breeds will fight amongst themselves. This includes adult Big Cats attacking cubs. Tamed Big Cats won't fight amongst themselves. Big Cats drop Big Cat Claws when killed. Big Cat Claws are used to craft a Whip. Different Breeds Lions Unlike all other Big Cats, Lions are separated by gender. All cubs and almost matured Lions will look like a regular Lion without a mane. Once they are fully grown, some of the Lions will grow a mane and others will not. Cubs will attack any smaller Mobs. Once they are fully grown, they will attack anything smaller than them, which is almost everything. Lionesses will always attack, but male Lions will only attack when they are hungry. Mc_lion.jpg|A Male Lion Leão_-_L.png|A Male Lion Leoa_-_L.png|A Female Lion Panthers Panthers are the same size of most Big Cats. They are black and have striking blue eyes. They will only attack the player when hungry. Pantera_-_L.png|A Panther Tigers and White Tigers Tigers and White Tigers will attack the player on sight. White Tigers will rarely spawn and they are the strongest kind of big cat. They will attack other Mobs. Tigre_-_L.png|A Tiger Tigre_Branco_-_L.png|A White Tiger Snow Leopards Snow Leopards are smaller than other Big Cats and are only found in Snow biomes. They attack the player if attacked first. Leopardo_das_Neves_-_L.png|A Snow Leopard Leopards Leopards are spotted Big Cats that are most commonly found in Plains biomes. They will rarely attack the player. Guepardo_-_L.png|A Cheetah Taming To tame a Big Cat, Raw Pork or a Raw Fish must be thrown near a cub. Once cub eats the food, a Medallion can be used on the cub to tame it (right-click on it with the Medallion). The Big Cat can then be named. To rename a Big Cat, one can right-click on it with a Medallion, a Book or a Name Tag. Big Cats can be healed by feeding them meat or fish. Once tamed, Big Cats will no longer attack the player. They can be led around with a Lead, and will attack hostile Mobs for the player. Big Cats cannot be bred. They will also drop their Medallion upon death. Tamed Big Cats will no longer attack other tamed Mobs. Useful Items for Big Cats Medallion A Medallion is crafted using two pieces of Leather and a piece of Gold. Lead A Lead is crafted with four String and a Slimeball. Whip If a Whip is used on a tamed Big Cat, it can be toggled between sitting and standing. If a whip is used when wild or untamed big cats are around, they will attack the player. Whips are created using three pieces of Leather, three Big Cat Claws, and a piece of Iron. Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs